


all in a night's work

by dragon_constellations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Praise Kink, bc hanzo doesn't know that genji's getting off, dubcon, genji is dirty, he's in a street tho im hesitant to tag for exhibitionism, not genji's, there's some blood, this is genji jerking off listening to hanzo's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_constellations/pseuds/dragon_constellations
Summary: Hanzo has instructed Genji to kill one of their enemies. In a post-battle euphoria, Genji calls his brother to report his victory and ends up getting off to Hanzo’s praise





	all in a night's work

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted from my blog and the post is here: <https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/post/165342686994/summary-young-genzo-back-in-hanamura-hnzo-has>
> 
> this is set in hanamura, obvs before hanzo committed fratricide
> 
> imma post the warnings from that post over here because i really don't know how to tag this: hanzo doesn’t know genji’s getting off, genji’s got blood on his clothes and is jerkin it in a street, praise kink, cis genji

Genji pulls off his dirtied gloves and chucks them into a small plastic bag, tying it to his belt. It’s been a busy night. Not the most difficult of jobs, but a fight’s a fight and the adrenalin is still rushing through him. He needs to call Hanzo.

God, just the thought of his brother right now is enough to make his breath catch in his lungs. Ever since he realised that his feelings are more than brotherly, Genji has been careful to keep them under wraps and stowed away. But in his current state, all he wants is to hear from Hanzo, hear his brother’s pleased reply when he tells him that he has carried out Hanzo’s orders.

Because Hanzo sent him on this job, _Hanzo_ gave him the orders to take down the leader of their most recent threat. Hanzo is currently _in charge of him_ and doesn’t that just mess with his feelings.

Genji can’t wait to share the good news; his skin is practically buzzing at the thought of Hanzo’s words of approval.

He has scarcely made it off the premises, tucking himself into a deserted street, when he’s already fishing his phone out of his pocket. He presses his back against a rough brick wall and quickly double-checks that he really is alone. Seeing no one, Genji takes a deep, steadying breath.

The stench of blood is still fresh in the air, clinging to his clothes. His heart is beating double time. Victory’s sweet taste sits in the back of his throat.

He needs to call Hanzo.

Anticipating his brother’s praise, Genji chews on the inside of his lip as he readjusts himself in his pants. This job had been carried out on the down-low and kept quiet (for now), so Genji had decided to wear more modern clothes rather than his usual clan-business attire. It had seemed like a good idea at the time – he could blend in better, casually stroll through the streets until he was ready to strike; he sort of regrets it now, though, as his dick presses against his suddenly ill-fitting jeans.

After pressing the call button, Genji has to adjust himself again; one ring, then silence. Genji’s breathing is so loud in his ears that he barely registers that the call has been answered.

His mouth is more dry than he realised, so he swallows a couple of times before muttering a “Hanzo?”. By some miracle, he doesn’t stutter over the word even as his nerves build. One of his hands is still on his crotch.

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

Genji huffs a laugh, excitement shooting down his spine and swirling in his stomach at the sound of his brother’s commanding voice. His hand starts to unzip his pants almost entirely subconsciously.

“Stuck up as ever. Here I was, calling you with good news and you go and snap at me,” Genji teases. It’s always fun to rile Hanzo up, annoy him until he’s using that dignified, authoritative voice to tell Genji to go fuck himself in many colourful ways. He licks his lips at the thought as he pulls his dick out of his underwear.

“Oh? And what could the good news possibly be?” Hanzo asks lightly. Lightning seems to dance through Genji at the sound. He bites his lip.

Above all, Genji just _loves_ to please his brother.

“I followed your instructions. The threat’s been exterminated.” Genji declares. With no small amount of pride, he adds “They were hardly even a challenge.”

There’s a pleased sound from Hanzo’s end of the call. With a stutter of his hips, Genji’s hand starts to move up and down his cock. He can barely restrain his relieved groan.

“Oh Genji-” his breath hitches “-you did so well.” Genji stifles his moan. Hanzo holds so much power over him so easily; just hearing these simple words makes him want to moan for his older brother, to beg for more.

“Yeah?” Genji says. Wishes he could say more, wishes that he didn’t sound so needy. Wishes he could say it to Hanzo in person. With an inaudible huff, Genji quickly pulls the phone away from his face and spits into his hand. Fucking of course this is the one time he doesn’t have lube on hand (but then again, he doesn’t really mind the rough treatment if it means that he can get off with Hanzo this close to him).

“Yes otouto, you were perfect,” and Genji has to bite down hard on his lip as his hips buck forward, hand twisting at the head and finger playing across his slit. “You followed my orders so well and look at how wonderfully this ended.” That was all that he’d been hoping to hear and more. Genji is _so_ fucking close now, the adrenaline from the fight still boiling his blood and making his head spin.

He can’t help it. He _has_ to ask, _has_ to hear Hanzo say it.

“So was I good for you, anija?”

A slight pause. Barely there. Then, in a low voice (distantly, Genji thinks of rumbling thunder), “Yes. Yes, you were so good-” Genji only just holds back a groan, fucking into his fist “-such a perfect weapon for me, Genji,” and that’s all it takes. Hearing his name said in that regal voice that _demands_ respect mixed with the idea of being his _brother’s_ , his tool and _toy_ , pushes him over the precipice. All that he can do is open his mouth in a silent shout as his come spatters onto the dirty street.

“Are you listening, Genji?” Hanzo’s voice rings out and Genji realises that he’s been silent for a few seconds too long.

“Of course. Thank you. I will be returning now.” It’s a miracle that his voice comes out as steady as it does, given that he’s still slowly milking his dick before he becomes oversensitive, and his knees feel like they’re about to buckle.

“Very well. Rest well tonight, you have earned it.” And sure he just came, but the words still send energy skittering across Genji’s raw nerves.

Hanzo ends the call almost immediately after that and he lets the phone fall.

Genji is suddenly exhausted, wanting nothing more than to be in his bath or maybe just in bed. Hanzo’s words ring in his ears. He wants to scream with how elated the praise made him feel, but at least he’s aware enough to realise that he should just get moving before someone finds him.

With a sigh, he tucks himself away with a slight grimace (at least most of the come is on the floor, though) and picks up his phone. Time to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hope you liked the thing c: if you wanna come visit me in my incest den, [my door is open](https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
